


Flyaway

by Becky_Blue_Eyes



Series: Nakama Maintenance Workshop 101 [9]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, and tadashi sure does love katanas in my writing, lmao becky the witch queen of sads strikes again, made this on a dare, tadashi is hiro's niisan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Becky_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yama looked down at Hiro, babyfaced five foot tall little bastard who dared swindle him, and s m i l e d. Serious BH6 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> because screw your feels
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own the copyrighted material within

When Tadashi finally tracks down bot fight ringleader Kaori Narita, she says that Yama looked down at Hiro, babyfaced five foot tall little bastard who dared swindle him, and s m i l e d. That, and Hiro cried out for his niisan when Yama’s goons carted him down to the places where even Fujitas are wary to tread.

All Tadashi knows is that on The Night Where Everything Went Wrong, Hiro sneaked out to go bot fighting. Tadashi had been with Aunt Cass, laughing at her customers and thinking nothing of Hiro’s flyaway steps, of him walking out the door down to an alley where Kaori saw Yama smile. When he didn’t come home by midnight Tadashi ran out the door to his moped and left his phone in his bedroom; Hiro called but the voicemail box was full, and what did Tadashi miss?

Kaori’s the only one that talks; the other fighters’ lips press together into tiny white lines, like the clipped traffic lines leading down to the bay. It’s Wasabi’s car but Gogo drives, urgency shuddering up all of their veins to fill their minds with nausea because Hiro’s missing, Tadashi’s kid brother is missing and a gang lord smiled before Hiro disappeared.

Honey tilts Tadashi’s chin up when his heavy eyes drag his spine to the floor. Honey keeps his chin raised, and Fred pulls Tadashi’s shoulders back in preparation for a fight, a showdown, a march to the sea where missing peoples’ shoes often wash up. Wasabi can see for a thousand details and Hiro’s shoes are not in the bay, nor his hoodie

and Tadashi inhales relief and sobs out horror, because where is Hiro? He calls and calls, to the sea and the sky and Hiro’s number, and no one responds.

The police don’t say much either, only post flyers and an ad on daytime television. Hiro’s a bot fighter and a juvenile delinquent and maybe he just ran away, maybe Yama offered him what the Hamads couldn’t

It’s the first time that Tadashi sees Aunt Cass’s knuckles split against a hook nose, dragging skin against the officer’s mustache to land her in jail. She shrugs like Gogo shrugging about her own record, or Honey about Fred’s ideas, or Tadashi’s old TA Abigail shrugging about Hiro’s future. It’ll all be alright, now go and bring the baby home before dinner, and feed Mochi why don’t you?

They comb the streets, they ask everyone at SFIT for news, and Professor Callaghan listens to Tadashi weep. One day turns to two, then to one week and then to two weeks, and Hiro’s shoes aren’t in the bay, his hoodie isn’t at the precinct, and Yama s m i l e d.

Tadashi doesn’t eat, he can’t when his baby brother could be dead in a gutter that even Kaori won’t approach. His parents trusted him with Hiro’s safety and Tadashi remembers Hiro’s flyaway steps, his laughter and his eyes open with mischief, and why hadn’t he stopped him?

Why would Hiro go to the fight in the first place, when he could be home with Aunt Cass and Mochi and Tadashi?

Gogo pinches reason into Tadashi’s waist, that she’s seen many delinquents in her rough-tumble neighborhood and it’s nothing personal. But Wasabi’s hands on Tadashi’s elbows brings back the shame, because Tadashi’s asked Wasabi to get his officer mother to let Hiro off easy, to try and salvage his record.

Enabler, enabler, Tadashi screams Hiro’s name all over San Fransokyo and only gets bewildered stares in return. Hiro’s voicemail fills up just like Tadashi’s and where is he, where is he?

He corners Kaori again near campus, and finds out that not only do the Fujitas avoid the heart of Yama’s underworld, but there’s more of them than the police propaganda posters. Two of them are fellow SFIT students, Tadashi remembers asking Nene Wakahisa and Kanon Akiyama about kinesthetics for Baymax’s data, and

Baymax

Baymax isn’t quite ready yet but it will have to do. Tadashi’s friends crowd around as Tadashi gives Baymax Hiro’s old hairbrush to scan, and hold him upright when Baymax can’t find him. He’s not in San Fransokyo proper, but that means he’s not dead in a gutter, and Tadashi begs Kaori, Nene, Kanon and all the other shifting women to please

please find his otouto, flyaway baby brother

They scatter across the bay, and Tadashi makes himself sick with dayterrors. Hiro in the bay, deep down so Wasabi can’t spot his shoes on the shoes. Hiro in the southern valley, chained up in Yama’s summer home to be his little toy

"Woman up," GogoHoneyFredWasabiAuntCassKaori hiss and keep Tadashi’s hat from falling into the vomit bucket, "and find Hiro."

It’s his job, it’s his only job and Tadashi will be damned if he does not bring Hiro home.

So syncs all his friends to radio, and convinces Professor Callaghan to fly him and Baymax to a floating turbine. Abigail’s missing just like Hiro and that makes Tadashi’s mentor extra giving, and oh god Abigail used to be a bot fighter, is Yama taking all the mischief eyed flyaways?

Baymax can’t find neither can anyone else, and Yama s m i l e d, WHY?!

Yama lives deep in San Fransokyo in a palace, and Tadashi needs more than his moped to break in. So he breaks out the blueprints, and for every minute Hiro is missing, he creates five minutes of work. For himself, and his friends when they demand to help, and even Kaori, Nene and Kanon when they skate around the issue of getting them in unannounced. Fred’s enthusiastic because now they’re going to be superheroes and save Hiro old-fashioned like

Hiro is missing and Tadashi has a katana and Yama smiled.

It’s not the most elegant of break-ins, but it’s functional. There’s something thrilling about racing through the underbelly of his city to slice open Yama’s little circle, and is this what drove Hiro away from home? The rush of adrenaline, the smug superiority when Yama’s boy army falls to Tadashi’s inventions? Fred burns and Honey explodes and Gogo spirals and Wasabi slices and three Fujitas circle round and round, and Tadashi calls out for Hiro in Yama’s halls.

Hiro doesn’t answer, but Yama does.

Tadashi tries to stay calm, a marionette for his friends to adjust pull tilt straighten push during the questions, but Yama keeps his lip closed like clipped traffic lines to the sea. Then he smiles and raises an obscene gesture, just like when he sent Hiro away, and Tadashi cuts that filthy hand clean off.

Yama doesn’t smile after that, no one does, but he talks.

He talks of this nice little lake district up north, he talks of henchmen who like to rough up babyfaced five foot tall little bastards who dare to swindle Yama.

He talks of cement, and a single phone call home.

With his remaining hand Yama gives Tadashi his brother’s phone, and s m i l e s.

Before Tadashi can cut the smile from his face he goes outside to scroll through Hiro’s last sent calls. Hiro’s voice blase and “I’ll be fine” to Aunt Cass about seeing a late movie, Hiro’s voice annoyed and “How did you get this number” at 5 am to a telemarketer and

Hiro’s voice small and terrified and cracking and “Tadashi please!” on The Night Where Everything Went Wrong.

"Tadashi please pick up! Please, please pick up, I’m in s-so much trouble! I made this guy mad—I was bot fighting, I’m so so sorry—and they t-told me I have one call before they—oh god no, please! They’re putting me in a cement tub, I think they’re g-gonna throw me in the lake! Tadashi please! Please pick up, call 911 and come here and help me please! Niisan tasukete, please!! I w-wanna go h-home! I’m so sorry, so s-sorry! 

Oh god—no! N-No! Tadashi they’re—NIISAN PLEASE HELP ME!!”

A splash, a heavy splash and men laughing in the background and no shoes in the bay, not when they’re cemented at the bottom of a lake. The call ends and all Tadashi can hear is his own breaths drag in drag out above his friends’ horror and Yama’s s m i l i n g.

Tadashi drops Hiro’s phone from nerveless fingers and it bounces into a koi pond. Honey screams and Fred roars and Kaori’s digging a fine blade into Yama’s neck and no hoodie at the precint, not when it’s bogged down miles away.

How long does it take for a child to drown in terror?

How long does it take for a child to decompose in secret?

Tadashi doesn’t scream as pain shoots down his left arm, to his jaw, along all the shattered memories of 14 years ended in a criminal’s backyard. No, he just collapses backwards into Baymax’s arms, blinks up to hear Baymax announcing that Tadashi is in cardiac arrest and may someone please aid Baymax in delivering care?

His friends tilt him and adjust him and straighten him and one two three shudder shocks

Hiro’s flyaway hair, from toddler to murder victim, tiny-tiny fingers curled around Tadashi’s thumb and heart

four five six

always Tadashi and Hiro, Tadashi is his otouto’s niisan, his baby brother’s big brother, just as their parents intended, and will Aunt Cass mind terribly if none of them come home?

seven eight nine

all these hands and all these voices begging and all he can do is scream for Hiro, chase a flyaway into the dark away from a madman’s s m i l e

ten—


	2. Hiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I got reactionary to a few comments about my stream of consciousness style
> 
> but mostly because i'm evil

Hiro looks up at Yama, and when the other man s m i l e s, Hiro wishes for Tadashi.

Instead he gets tall men, strong armed men with tough burning hands yanking him forward into the dark and he screams niisan anyway just to catch the attention of anyone to help

no one does, not when he's pissed off Yama and has to pay the price.

They force him into a car trunk and bash Hiro's skull with his own Megabot. The trunk interior stinks of sweat and beer, and Hiro swallows a chunk of his cheek down past his sobs because oh god no, he's in a trunk and where's his phone, where's Tadashi? There's no escape latch in the trunk and he can't see in the steamy darkness, why is it so hot in here he can't breathe and the music playing bursts angry bass in the shallow of his torn cheek and Hiro's afraid.

He doesn't like cars when he can't see in them, it's too much like the baby days when his mother and father would round curves even faster than Aunt Cass and then the rain and the semi truck and the crash so much metal crushing upwards like the terror pressing down on his lungs. Hiro spits out applesauce textured blood and screams for Tadashi, wasting more air and he's stupid he needs to calm down and think, use his big brain.

His phone is stark cold against his thigh and Hiro calls Tadashi, he can't tell where the dial tone begins and the wheels bounding over potholes ends and it's all pain searing down his jaw to lock up his voice. Tadashi's voicemail is full and the phone slips from numb fingers to clatter like marbles, Hiro used to play marbles before the accident because marbles look too much like his mother's spilling pearls.

Hiro's nose presses into the ragged cloth bottom and it smells like feet, like ass, like he's not the first kid to be locked in here after beating Yama at his own game and piss their pants in terror. The trunk swings along the pin curve of a country rode and Hiro screams, inhaling terror and expelling terror and hyperventilating feels like a stroke when you can't even call out your brother's name in the dark. Maybe his brain will collapse out his nose before Yama's men smash it out, will Aunt Cass be able to pick out his body in the morgue? Hiro cries because he's fourteen about about to die, please no he doesn't want to die he wants to go home and tell his brother sorry for being so ungrateful.

He hyperventilates and strangles his screams for five small eternities and then there's a rush of painful cold air down his throat and men laughing at the red snot dribbling down his shirt. Hiro wishes he knew their names so he can tell his parents who killed him, but all he has to go on is Big Nose and Ham Hands and Scarface, so original and so terrifying when those hands are tearing at his arms and wrenching them up so he's face down in the earth. Dew bleeds onto his tongue and it's freezing, his cheeks burn five alarms and he doesn't want to die, please just leave him alone.

"Up and at 'em kid," Scarface wrenches Hiro up by his hair and laughs above his cries, "we're goin' for a swim," and the air doesn't smell like the salt ocean, it's clean and cold and muddy. The lake district up north, where Hiro's father took Hiro and Tadashi on a rowboat when Hiro was just a baby. Hiro doesn't remember their laughter when he went overboard, not even the memory of that clear water, but he likes the picture in Aunt Cass's room, imagining himself with TadashiFatherTadashiFather's cheekbones

where is Tadashi? Hiro needs his big brother to come save him, stupid little flyaway otouto who bit down more than he could swallow.

They march him to the lake, water lapping up Hiro's calves, and he's a San Fransokyo boy he knows how to swim ok ok he can do this he'll go for a swim please just leave him be, and Ham Hands laughs, wrapping an arm around his hips and hoisting him upwards. They go on a flatboat, the engine smooth under the water and Hiro watches the shore disappear into the dark. More hands, tearing strips from his shirt to tie around his hands and feet, and Big Nose has his phone, Scarface has a plastic tub, and

that smells like quick cement, why?

"You've got one call kid," Hiro's phone is smushed against his bitten cheek and Hiro sneezes out blood, "make it count."

Hiro calls Tadashi.

"Tadashi please pick up! Please, please pick up, I’m in s-so much trouble!" Hiro cries and the men are laughing, he doesn't even care by this point because he's fourteen and alone. "I made this guy mad—I was bot fighting, I’m so so sorry—and they t-told me I have one call before they—" oh god no, please! Hiro's feet are shoved into the tub and quick cement, the icy cold sludge hardening instantly and gouging Hiro's legs when he tries to kick away "They’re putting me in a cement tub, I think they’re g-gonna throw me in the lake! Tadashi please! Please pick up, call 911 and come here and help me please!" All the way up to his knees, and Hiro's voice sharpens high higher highest until he's just a baby tipping over the edge of a rowboat, "Niisan tasukete, please!! I w-wanna go h-home! I’m so sorry, so s-sorry!"

The arm tightens around his waist when the cement hardens, Hiro's skin splitting and slipping up to his thighs, and Hiro gags on the stench of blood and lake water. The men laugh, and Hiro screams as Ham Hands yanks him up hair to rip his knees in half and offer Hiro to the water "Oh god—no! N-No! Tadashi they’re—NIISAN PLEASE HELP ME!!”

Someone takes his phone just as Hiro's tossed into the water. The splash is muted against his ears because he sinks fast, down deep into the cold

so cold, so dark, Hiro struggles to free himself but just wastes more of his precious air and where is the surface where did it go

still sinking down, so cold that he's on fire and doesn't dare cry in case he burns his face and no one will recognize him

Hiro can't breathe can't think only Tadashi, Tadashi please where are you he can't breathe!

Hiro hits the bottom of the lake and the impact jars his breath from his lungs

the water is cold down his throat into his body a wicked violation

he reaches up to try and flyaway to the surface but he remains

so cold he fails it burns he's fourteen and drowning

it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts

tadashi please niisan please

save me save me save me

i want to go home

where are you

Tadashi?

it's cold

it's

!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol

**Author's Note:**

> aus where hiro dies and tadashi lives (or starts out alive?) give me strength


End file.
